


the weave of fate

by Irrelevant_username



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eldritch!Izuku, Eldritch!ochako, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no regrets, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Institute of Planar Research and Exploration, M/M, Name Changes, Other, RQ and istus are good moms, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Suicide, Tags May Change, The Raven Queen is everyone’s mom, cannon divergence is through the figurative roof, kravitz fills in for RQ, life after death, shinsou hitoshi is a memelord, suicide?, taako fills in for istus, time share god program
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant_username/pseuds/Irrelevant_username
Summary: istus is bored and wants to meddleshe drags her wife, the raven queen, along (it was fairly easy.)they find a system that they dub "my hero academia"they hang around the system for a while, doing godly stuffthey find a person who they dub "pure of being"he quickly becomes their favorite person to watchthen a blond Pomeranian tells their favorite person to jump to his death.he does.raven has a solution?reaper!izuku + goddess moms





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles*
> 
> i have too many ideas.

One day istus was bored.

She stayed bored.

So she decided to remedy that.

She dragged the raven queen with her because she knew her wife needed a break

They asked barry and lup to open rifts to different realities.

They did.

After a few hours of searching they found the perfect system.

Some paperwork later, kravitz and taako were given the positions of the raven queen and istus so the world would continue functioning while they were away. (they’re like backup gods)

Istus and Raven quickly got set up in the oddly devoid celestial plane and roamed the earth for a while. Or several thousand years, same difference. In that time “quirks” popped up.

Quirks are powers, almost magical but not quite, that mortals gain at around 4 years of age. The first quirk occured in china. The baby was born GLOWING. Quirks just got more and more powerful as time passed. It’s 20XX and quirks are more powerful than ever. Roughly 80% of the world’s population has a quirk. 

In 20XX a quirk can and will decide anything from your social status to your spouse. With the outbreak of quirks there was an influx of “villains”. With all these people that did “evil” things people took inspiration from pop culture and became heroes.

Today Raven and Istus are walking through the park looking for a good picnic spot. They hear “NO! Kaachan stop! I’m not going to let you hurt her!” and then “DEKU YOU USELESS BASTARD!” followed by explosions. They share a glance and rush to the source of the noise.

When they arrive they see three children. One with brown hair is cowering behind a boy with green hair who seems to be protecting her from another boy with spiky ash-blonde hair. 

Istus’s human form is a dark-skinned woman with white freckles, white-tinted rainbow hair, and opaline eyes. Raven’s human form is a pale-skinned woman with black hair and eyes that are galaxies.

Istus says “what’s happening here?” the blonde boy turns to them and scowls. “What’s it to you, hag?” istus’s gaze narrows and she says “you really shouldn’t treat others that way. If you continue with that it will be your downfall.” 

Raven moves in front of the two children and asks the boy if he’s hurt. “No ma'am, i’m not hurt.” although they can both see the blood dripping down his forehead and the burns on his arms. The blonde boy says “who are you? What’s your quirk? I’m sure it’s just as useless as that round-faced bitch.” “bakugou katsuki-” “HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!?” “I wasn't finished. Bakugou katsuki, you will become a hero. Not a kind or just hero. One that just kills and destroys. In other words, a villian. if you continue on this path. Unless you change your ways your life will be horrible. I know this because I. Am. **Fate.** ” bakugou says “yeah right.” in a snarky tone. Istus says “You have been warned.” as bakugou stomps away.

The green haired boy is awestruck. “Woah! You have a fate quirk?! That’s so cool! Hi i’m midoriya izuku! What are your names?” the girl behind him peeks out and asks “is bakugou gone now?” in a very timid voice. Istus says “well, uraraka ochako, he is gone, albeit, not as gone as i would like.”

“My name is istus. This is my wife, Raven. My quirk is ‘tapestry of fate’ and hers is ‘reaper’. Would you like me to tell you something about your fate?”

Their eyes light up!

“YES, PLEASE!”

“You may become the best heroes the world has ever seen.”

Their eyes light up and they hug Istus’s legs “THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!”

“I’m just telling you what can happen, izuku midoriya and uraraka ochako.”

Izuku turns to raven and asks “your quirk is reaper right?”

“Yes, it is.”

“What does it do?”

“I can control life and death.”

“Woah… that’s so powerful… you could be a great hero!”

Raven ruffles izuku’s hair and says “well that’s a first. Whenever I tell most people about my quirk they call me a villain.”

Izuku pouts and says “well they’re wrong.”

Istus and raven walk the two to their respective homes.

As raven and istus walk through raven’s rift raven says to istus “well i do believe you just made their days, you funky knitting queen.”


	2. no.2: death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song rec.  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3B9CVXsyyFRVQwCPYbhS9m
> 
> have a good day!

CHAPTER TWO

Roughly 10 years later~~

Istus’s POV

It is November of 20XX. Me and raven went on a date in masfuatu at around 6 o’clock, coincidentally half an hour after izuku and ochako’s school gets out. We had just set up our blanket when we hear two people(they sound like they’re around izuku’s age) yell “GOODBYE FOREVER, WORLD.” in sync. We then hear screams of pedestrians and two meaty thuds.

Raven shoots up in shock, turns to me and says “I really hope I'm wrong about this.” and summons up her tome(it contains the names of all who have died + time/date of death.) as she looks through the tome she goes as pale as possible for her(almost pure white). She says “I hoped this would never happen” as she shows the two newest entries to me.

It reads   
“  
Izuku Midoriya.   
Cause of death: falling  
Time of death: 6:02 JST

Ochako Uraraka.  
Cause of death:falling  
Time of death: 6:02 JST  
”

I give a horrified look to raven and say “but- why- *sigh* I'm going to check the tapestry of fate.” I conjure the tapestry and when i find izuku and ochako’s threads they haven’t faded to silver as the dead do. They’ve just been tinted black and entwined even more. I say to raven “they still seem to be destined to be together as heroes, but the threads have darkened. The only reason I can think for that is that they become our first emmesarys in this world.”

My bird says “welllll… that sounds like a good idea… let’s ask them after we explain things.”

We quickly pack up our picnic and cut a rift to the astral plane(where souls go when they die).we appear on a bank of the sea of souls and raven calls out to the ocean “SPIRITS OF IZUKU MIDORIYA AND OCHAKO URARAKA, COME FORTH! YOUR QUEEN COMMANDS YOU!”

A few seconds pass and then two souls rise from the ocean and walk to the shore. Both spirits are very confused. The spirit of Iuku asks “what are me and ochachan doing here i thought we died...- RAVEN?! ISTUS?!” ochako’s spirit freezes along with izuku’s. After a few seconds we hold out our arms in a gesture that says “Hug?”. They run into our open arms at mach one. They both start crying. After several minutes of calming them down I ask “would you like the full truth?”

They turn to me and say “what do you mean? The full truth?”

“When me and my little bird first met you we did not tell you the whole truth. Would you like it?” 

“Yes?”

“In short, we are goddesses.”

Izuku.exe and ochako.exe have stopped responding.

…

…

…

“WHAT?!”

“Yep~ both me and raven are goddesses. I am the goddess of fate and my lil bird is the goddess of balance in life and death.”

While they are contemplating this new information raven speaks up. “Well, while we’re on the topic of life and death I should probably point out that you two are still dead. Me and my funky knitting queen have a solution of sorts: the two of you become our emmesarys in this planar system.”

Ochako says “what does that mean?”

“It means that you get powers not unlike quirks, but much more powerful. If you accept you WILL answer to us but we will let you fulfill your heart's desires to certain extents-”

“Can we use these powers to help people?”

“ *laughter* of course, my little heroes. Help as many people as you can! The only thing I ask of you is not to tamper with the dead. Although you can talk with all the souls you want. If you want to accept say ‘I, name, accept your offer.’ oh!, if you accept the offer you can come and go from this plane at a whim and you’ll have a place to live here that will suit your every need.”

“I, izuku midoriya, accept your offer.”

“I, ochako uraraka, accept your offer.”

I speak up and say “as your platonic goddess mothers we are now contractually obligated to tease you whenever possible.”

Izuku is silent “...”

Ochako says “Istus, no.”

My lil birb says “istus, YES.”

I say “istus, yes.”

I hum “well since you both are legally and literally dead we’ll have to give you new names…”

Izuku says “that’s probably for the best… oh! I could use your last name and ochachan could use raven’s! Would that work?”

“That would work great! Do you want to change your first names as well?”

Izuku thinks for a bit and says “OH! I’ll go by Jade or Daiyu! What about you ochachan?”

“I- ummm… Kohaku or Nova?”

I say “I love it! Izuku, you will now be known as Daiyu Bedisa! Ochako, you will now be known as Kohaku Nova Arius!”

Istus uses the last name “Bedisa”  
Raven uses the last name “Arius”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/AK2HTKP  
> I have a discord server!  
> come on and meet a bunch of nerds!


	3. no.3 - helping others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay, fight scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song rec:
> 
> Dead & Gone
> 
> album: Folk songs of the American longhair
> 
> artist: brother dege
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4rS80Nxi0qx0fbsuD2gy6g

CHAPTER 3

Daiyu’s POV

Soon after me and ocha- sorry, Kohaku had become emissaries for our moms we were given a pair of shears(Daiyu) and a scythe(Kohaku) respectively. My shears are silver with golden blades. With the shears I can cut holes through the planes, sever and control bonds. I can conjure and see bonds! They look like glowing threads! I can fashion things from them! The shears can be separated into two blades! Fate mom(i hope she likes my nickname!) also gave me these robes that are white with rainbow tinted trim! I can sheath my shear blades into the sleeves and they’ll merge with my sleeves! Honestly, I've kinda given up on figuring out how their magic works… 

Kohaku has a scythe with some of the same abilities as mine like the planar rift creation! Hey scythe’s handle is made from purple heart **(it’s a type of wood, go look it up. It’s pretty.)**! The blade is void black except for the blade that is also gold. Her scythe can transform into a walking stick made from the same stuff.

**(Jormungandr here, i’ll link drawings of these in the notes if i have the time!)**

Kohaku and I now have our own houses in the astral plane! I’ve filled mine up with my hero notebooks and some water fountains amongst other things.

Kohaku’s house is space themed! She has a big window that looks into space! It’s super cool. The ceiling in her bedroom has those sticky glowing stars on it.

We spend most of the week in the astral plane but eventually we got kinda bored and tried our hands at vigilantism.

We get dressed in our robes and shift into our skeletal forms. I say “Well kohaku, let’s do this.” as we step through the rift… into the middle of an alley mugging. 

No POV

The people in the alley freeze as two cloaked figures step through a rift. One on the villains is gaunt and wearing baggy clothes. Another has red hair and is holding their nails, witch look to be razors, to a boy with red and white hair’s neck. The final villain looks almost normal except for the many spikes on his arms. The shorter robed figure in white and gold says “looks like you chose a baaad night to be out huh?” in a voice that sends shivers down the alley’s occupent’s spines even though there is no threat behind it whatsoever. The second figure, dressed in black, says, in the same tone, almost finishing their partners sentence “it’s the debut of Providence and Justice.” then, in unison, they speak “the Heralds.”

The leader of the gang, the one with spiky arms, struts upto the two figures and says “well, well, well… some wannabe heroes showed up to save a hero’s child… leave or die, fuckwads.” and makes a threatening gesture. The shorter one says “why? We exist to help people, not to leave people to die.” right before the man with spiky arms uppercuts them.

Or, at least, he tries to uppercut the white-cloaked figure. His fist is stopped by what looks to be half of a pair of shears. They say “now what was that for?” as they tilt their head, revealing their face. There isn’t a face. It’s a human skull with designs in gold leaf on it. “After all,” they say “ **you can’t kill what’s already dead**.”

The spiny man stumbles back in shock and yells “y-YOU CAN’T BE DEAD! YOU’RE ALIVE! THERE’S NO WAY!” at the skeletal figure. The figure in black removes their hood to show their face. It, as well, is a skull with the same golden designs. “We are two restless souls who live in undeath only to help.” they say. “You live to harm others, if you do not cease we will give you your own cell in prison.” 

The spiny man scoffs and says to the gaunt man “ey Bud, can you tie up the todoroki brat so he doesn't escape?” the gaunt mad says “yep. I’ll tie ‘im up.” the gaunt man ties the red and white boy up with ropes that he pulls from the wall using his quirk. The three villains step back and try to flank the two vigilantes. The one that goes by Providence (the white one) says to Justice “you get the kid, I can take these fools”. Justice says “i know you can hun. Just don’t kill ‘em.” “you know I won't.” at that Providence faces the thugs and steps forward. They flinch. Providence flicks their arms out and glowing threads spew from their sleeves. The threads entangle the thugs in a web of sorts. The one with razor blade fingers attempts to cut threads, but nothing happens. He yells “wh- what the hell are these made of? Why can’t my quirk cut them?!” Providence says “they’re bonds. Only my shears and implements of the same origin can cut them.”

Meanwhile~~

Todoroki shouto’s POV

The vigilante(?) that calls themselves Justice split off from Providence after asking them not to kill those thugs to free me(?) from the stone ropes the gaunt man tied me up with. Justice slammed their walking stick onto the ground and in a flash of… darkness? It has been replaced with a scythe using a void-black blade with a golden edge. In three deft strikes the ropes crumbled and i was free. “Thank you, Justice was it?” “yes, Justice. It was my genuine pleasure. Would you mind telling me why they were assaulting you?” “i- my father” I spit out the word like poison “is endeavor.” Justice nods their skeletal head and says “I see.” 

Current time~~

Providence walks over to us after apprehending the thugs with their bonds. They say “hmm. Son of endeavor, I have a gift for you.” they hold out their hand and what looks to be a business card appears in it. The card reads  
“  
Justice & Providence  
Tear in case of abuse, injury, general trouble, or even if you just want to talk.  
We will come.  
This note will fix itself when ripped.  
Ps: to the police/athourites: rip to summon us. You can try to apprehend us. You WILL fail. Don’t even try it.  
“  
In the empty space there are two skulls with golden designs matching their own skulls. There’s a perforated line down the center, as if to make it easier to rip.

Providence continues with “I despise your father as much as you, todoroki shouto. If you are ever in need, rip that card to summon us.” 

Meanwhile, in providence’s skull~~

‘Oh fuck he’s hot. Oh fuck he’s super fucking hot. Dear fate mom help. He’s so goddamn mother fucking hot- wait, bad Daiyu, you have Kohaku- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!’

Back in the alley~~

Todoroki asks “Who are you?”

Justice and Providence look to each other and back at todoroki.

Justice says “should we?” while looking at their partner.

Providence looks at todoroki and back. The say “sure.”

Both justice and providence turn to todoroki. Suddenly, muscle and tissue grow from their bones, creating rough features, and then faces. Todoroki took a sharp breath as he recognised the two teens that committed suicide while his father watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will gladly take(and probably use) your suggestions!
> 
> join my discord server where you can find spoilers to the next chapter(s) and people who listen to nerdy-ass DnD podcasts  
> https://discord.gg/AK2HTKP
> 
> have a good day/night and enjoy your suffering!


	4. I’m back! #4: why did he have to be hot?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter but still enjoyable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: cult of Dionysus by the Orion experience   
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4zg2zMNSI0W8ipGA32kKp5?si=UqKWCELkRaeDpb7gdEb7yA

CHAPTER 4

Todoroki shouto‘s POV

Justice and providence’s skulls slowly gained muscle and flesh untill- WHAT THE FUCK. IT’S THE KIDS MY FAHTER WATCHED COMMIT SUICIDE?! WHAT THE HELL?! I try to speak but i can’t and it takes me multiple tries to ask “how? Wait, can i get your names?”

Justice says “i was uraraka ochako, but that name is long dead. My name is Kohaku Nova Arius” and providence says “my original name was midoriya izuku. You may call me by my name, Daiyu Bedisa.”

We sit in silence for a bit before the thugs at the other end of the alley start making more noise that needed. Provi- Bedisa’s flesh melted away as he turned to the thugs. He walks to them and tears a rift in the air? He dispels the bonds holding the thugs up and they fall through the rifts. He jumps through after them. **(picture him turning back towards todoroki and jumping backwards into a rift on the ground)** Kohaku says “well… you know, I should probably get myself a phone so I can get your number...” she lays five black feathers on the ground in a circle and puts her hand in the center. Her eyes go void black as she seems to have a conversation with someone. “Hey, birb mom, i was wondering if me and Daiyu can have cell phones? ... Oh cool thanks! … I love you!” as she snaps out of her trance some darkness seems to coalesce in her palm and form a phone. It looks to be the latest model and it has a case with a raven perched on a branch. It’s feathers are galaxies. **(i’ll make a doc w/ all the art)**

I ask her “just WHO are your parents?!” she asks “birth or undeath?” “... current??” “my moms are goddesses. But only one is officially my mom. But they’ve never really been in the system soooo… and you don’t have to tell me about your parents or family i know everyone’s names.” “wh- HOW?” “I'm the grim reaper. But that’s more of a title than a job.” “I'm just going to accept this.”

~roughly minute of todoroki shouto being VERY confused later~

Besdia falls through a portal and lands on his feet in front of the two. As he lands skin and muscle tissue form around his skeleton. He says “well, i chose a comical time to warp them to the police… eraser head was there! He even used his quirk on me! Well anyways, it’s useless against someone without a quirk. Also, hun, we have phones now?” Besdia says “well, i thought it would be simpler than rifting and communing with the police and our moms. I also wanted todoroki’s number.” “That’s fair. We should go.”

A rift opens and they step through. They say “stay safe todoroki.” As the portal closes.

~astral plane~

Izuku’s POV 

I turn to ochako and ask “why did the first person we rescue be so moming hot?”

“I know, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to post more often but school is starting up :(

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/AK2HTKP
> 
> my disc server ^^^
> 
> please join?
> 
> we're all sleep deprived or emotionless
> 
> have a good day!


End file.
